Ee-Lectric
"The Ee-lectric bristles with electric energy that can blast from it's hands or call it down from the sky." The Ee-Lectric is an eel Titan from Crash of the Titans. It was first seen in the level Adolt Edumacation, inside of the Uka Tree. The Ee-Lectric are bristling with electrical energy which they can use to call down lightning from the sky, and other electrical attacks. Biology Ee-lectric is an amphibious titan, which could generate electricity from its dorsal fin. It has greenish skin with webbed hands and feet, along with a huge mouth and numerous teeth inside. In addition, has fins on the top of its face. Ee-lectrics have flexible bodies and can move their heads behind themselves to check who's scouting. They recharge powers by destroying generators or everything which has electricity in it. Also, Ee-lectrics can make thunderstorms and chain ligthnings. Abilities Being mutated electric eel/snake hybrid, the Ee-lectrics are capable of producing electric charges and fire them at will. Upon being jacked, the Ee-lectric can be used to snipe and make precise shots via the R1 button. Its regular attack simply throws electric charges in front of him in a straight line, but at a slower speed than when a Snipe shoots. Its special attack allows him to shower its enemies with up to 5 thunderbolts from above, which means there's a very little chance of the enemies to retaliate or avoid this attack. However, this addition makes the Ee-lectric unable to block or take defensive action. Ee-lectric is related to the mutants Snipe and Stench due to its ability to attack at a greater range. As such, the Ee-lectrics are fast and agile, and make up for their lack of physical strength with their ability to shoot. Attacks *'Regular Attack/Thunderbolt': Ee-Lectric shots a electric ball at the enemy, making it appear like he actually shot a projectile. Targets are usually picked at random, depending on the Ee-Lectric's position and direction, so the nearest one is picked. Snipe mode can be used for greater accuracy. *'Block-Breaking attack': Ee-lectric charges and electrocutes enemies in front of it. *'Snipe Mode': A special mode for all projectile using Titans, Ee-Lectric included. By holding down the R1 button, which is usually used to deliver the special attack, Ee-Lectric holds still and his movement on the controller is replaced with the movement of a cursor on the screen. This cursor can be used to aim at Ee-lectric's targets more carefully, and shoot at them with Thunderbolt. By pressing the shooting button, however, multiple targets can be aimed and attacked simultaneously, so Ee-Lectric will be able to shock up to 5 projectiles at the same time, but this depletes the special attack gauge. A con to this mode is the fact that the Ee-lectric is calling the thunder at the time and can easily be attacked and damaged, in which case Snipe mode ends. A good strategy would be to have the second player support the player that jacked the Ee-Lectric so that he can shoot uninterrupted. *'Special Attack/Heavenly Blast': Ee-Lectric's ultimate attack, this technique differs depending on the game. In Crash of the Titans, The ee-electric simply calls up to 5 lightnings at a straight line, or at 5 selected targets when in Snipe mode. Appearances Crash and Aku Aku first met an Ee-lectric in the episode Adolt Edumacation, when they saw one of them blowing up a generator in Uka Uka's lab, thus activating a floating pad that allowed them to proceed towards the titan and jack it. Crash then used the Ee-lectric to blast the other generator so the two of them could proceed further. The Ee-lectrics were later used in the battle against Uka Uka, and they made a few more appearances in the later episodes of the game. In the episode War of the Whirls, as the player advances through the corridors of the blimp holding the Doominator, several trophy-heads can be seen on the walls resembling heads of the Ee-lectrics. They can be hit and destroyed to receive mojo, and after they're hit once they change their expressions. The Ee-lectric doesn't reappear in Mind over Mutant. It can be presumed that the TK was put in instead due to their similar relation to electricity and ranged attacks. It does appear in the Nintendo DS version, however. Gallery Ee-lectric.jpg Trivia *The Ee-lectric is the only ranged attacker among the titans in the series that is in no way bird-based. The Snipe has bird feathers, the Stench is often described as "bird-things", and the TK in Mind over Mutant is basically larva-like chickens. At one point in Crash of the Titans, Uka Uka can also use an attack that includes a bulls-eye, but he is only temporarily controlled, making the Ee-lectric the only non-bird-based ranged attacker. *Its name is a pun on the word "electric", and "eel". es:Ee-lectrico pt:Ee-Lectric pt-br:Ee-Lectric Category:Titans Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Long range Titans Category:Enemies Category:Mutants Category:DS Titans